22 Listopada 2012
TVP 1 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:35 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:30 Świat Małej Księżniczki, seria II - Ja chce więcej fasolki!, odc. 33 (I want baked beans); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Tomek i przyjaciele - Edek i pociąg pocztowy, odc. 18 (Edward and the mail); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o rysiu: wbrew naturze - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Plebania - odc. 1381; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5721 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5721); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Galeria - odc. 127; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:35 Natura w Jedynce - Opowieści o Yellowstone - odc. 1. Zima (Yellowstone Tales from the Wild) - txt. str. 777 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Andrew Murray; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2515; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Klan - odc. 2357 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 34 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Siła wyższa - odc. 12/13 - Wizytacje - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5722 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5722); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2516; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Klan - odc. 2359 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 35 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Galeria - odc. 128; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Jak się bawił mały Bob, odc. 10 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // While Bob?s away, Robert will play, ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 107 - Czarna wdowa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było - tak jest - txt. str. 777; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Operacja Życie - odc. 27; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Włócznia przeznaczenia - odc. 3 (Lance de la destinee, La ep. 3) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Belgia (2007); reż.:Dennis Berry; wyk.:Helene Seuzaret, Max von Thun, Jacques Weber, Jacques Parrin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Seks, kasa i kłopoty II - odc. 11 (Dirty, Sexy Money II, The Convertible); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Sprawa dla reportera; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było - tak jest; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Notacje - Jerzy Połomski. Pamiętaj, zmień nazwisko; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 83 - Wszyscy i tak zginiemy w zupie (84); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 84 - Na górze róże, na dole... (81); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 84; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8.55, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 60 "Gwiazda rocka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 46; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Postaw na milion - odc. 47; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 827 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Tajna wojna z terrorem - odc. 1/ 2 (The secret war on terror - ep. 1/ 2) 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Mike Rudin, Jonathan Brunert, . .; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 31 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 500 - Piknik; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Castle - odc. 57/58 (Castle ep. (Pretty Dead)); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/72; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 32 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 828 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 To nas śmieszy! Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (10); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Paradoks - odc. 11 Tata - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Kocham Kino - Vicky Cristina Barcelona (Vicky Cristina Barcelona) 92'; komediodramat kraj prod.Hiszpania, USA (2008); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Rebecca Hall, Scarlett Johansson, Javier Bardem, Penelope Cruz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Świat bez tajemnic - Obywatel Havel (Citizen Havel) - txt. str. 777 121'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2008); reż.:Miroslav Janek, Pavel Koutecky; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Skok 53'; film TVP; reż.:Piotr Starzak; wyk.:Kuba Snochowski, Adam Kamień, Ewa Gorzelak, Dominika Figurska, Robert Brzeziński, Adam Woronowicz, Jacek Braciak; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Art Noc - T. Love - Prymityw; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:42 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera 17:06 Raport na gorąco 17:09 Pogoda 17:11 Wiadomości sportowe 17:18 Strefa Mazowsze - magazyn kulturalny 17:35 Dzień jak co dzień: Dyskoteka - reportaż 17:47 Kronika waw.pl 17:53 Interwencje Jolanty Erol - magazyn 18:14 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:42 Raport na gorąco 18:45 Pogoda 18:48 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:58 Wiadomości sportowe 19:05 Kronika waw.pl 19:10 Wywiad Kuriera 19:22 Pogoda 19:24 Raport na gorąco 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:59 Raport na gorąco 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe 22:07 Pogoda 22:08 Kronika waw. pl 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Serwis info 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej 23:15 Info Dziennik 23:40 Pogoda 23:45 Sportowy wieczór 00:02 Warren Buffett, czyli jak zbić fortunę - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 01:02 Infoexpress 01:11 Minęła dwudziesta 01:56 Telekurier 02:18 Serwis info 02:26 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej 03:08 Info Dziennik 03:35 Sportowy wieczór 03:40 Teraz kobiety (19) 03:43 Poranek TVP Info 03:51 Teraz kobiety (20) 04:00 Warren Buffett, czyli jak zbić fortunę - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 04:51 Raport z Polski 05:06 Reportaż TVP Info: Z listów do Juli 05:19 Czas na jazdę: MOTOINFO - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:31 Raport z Polski 05:51 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Przygody Animków 2 (67) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg (13) 08:30 Gang Misia Yogi (9) 09:00 Czarodziejki 2 (28) 10:00 Zakręcone (3) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Telewizja marzeń (338) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (61) 12:00 Hotel 52 (58) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 4 (119) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1592) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (254) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (492) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (361) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1593) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Redaktorka (268) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 9 (213) 21:00 Hotel 52 (77) 22:00 Przyjaciółki (12) 23:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji (28) 00:00 Mów do mnie - dramat biograficzny (USA,2007) 02:25 Zagadkowa noc 03:25 Zza kamery... (29) 03:40 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Rozmowy w toku: Jak król remizy poluje na wioskowe łanie? 06:20 Mango 07:25 Julia (169) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1669) 11:40 Sąd rodzinny (41) 12:40 Ostry dyżur 10 (17) 13:40 Mango 14:15 Ukryta prawda (4) 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Pani Stefa (815) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Oświadczę się mojemu facetowi w telewizji 16:55 Detektywi: Naprawdę (1034) 17:25 Julia (170) 18:00 Ukryta prawda (5) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1670) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Konwój (844) 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje 6: Villa Toscania (12) 22:30 Człowiek pies - dramat sensacyjny (Francja,USA,Wielka Brytania,2005) 00:35 Kobieta na krańcu świata 3: Indie - kobieta ze świątyni szczurów (1/8) 01:15 Uwaga! 01:30 Arkana magii (757) 02:50 Rozmowy w toku: Oświadczę się mojemu facetowi w telewizji 03:45 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:05 Dekoratornia 05:25 Triumf miłości (13) 06:20 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:25 Słoneczny patrol (227) 08:25 Komisarz Rex (6) 09:25 Ukryta miłość (72) 10:25 Ukryta miłość (73) 11:25 Dekoratornia 12:00 Osaczona (121) 13:00 TV Market 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Komisarz Rex (7) 16:00 Słoneczny patrol (228) 17:00 Ukryta miłość (74) 18:00 Ukryta miłość (75) 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (43) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Złoto pustyni - film wojenny (USA,1999) 22:25 Przełęcz Człowieka Śniegu - film sensacyjny (USA,Kanada,2004) 00:25 Champion 2 - dramat sensacyjny (USA,2006) 02:10 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:20 To był dzień 03:10 To był dzień na świecie 03:35 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:25 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (3) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Menu na miarę (2) - program kulinarny 07:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 07:30 Łowcy skarbów (13) 08:30 Chłopi: Gospodynie (8/13) 09:30 Brygada ratunkowa (13) 10:30 Tarzan (7) 11:00 Tarzan (8) 11:30 Nowe szaty cesarza - film familijny (Niemcy,2010) 12:40 Kręcimy z gwiazdami (12) - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Brygada ratunkowa (14) 14:30 Ja, Ona i Eva (57) 15:30 Tom i Jerry (40-42) 16:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (38) 16:30 Tarzan (9) 17:00 Tarzan (10) 17:30 Łowcy skarbów (14) 18:30 Junior TV: Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (8) 19:00 Junior TV: Kacze opowieści (89) 19:30 Junior TV: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (39) 20:00 Kevin, władca Północy - komedia przygodowa (Wielka Brytania,Kanada,2001) 22:00 Pierwotna siła - film sensacyjny (USA,1999) 00:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Kręcimy z gwiazdami (12) - program rozrywkowy 01:30 Menu na miarę (3) - program kulinarny 02:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 11: Królik czy zając (10/15) 05:55 We dwoje (14) - program rozrywkowy 07:05 Męski typ 2: Michał Urbaniak (4/9) 07:35 Plotkara 2 (13/25) 08:30 Sąd rodzinny: Julka i jej brat (121) 09:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Stacja końcowa - bezrobocie (208) 10:30 Zaklinaczka duchów 2 (4/22) 11:30 Mango 13:05 Plotkara 2 (14/25) 14:00 Sąd rodzinny: Tajemnicze porwanie (122) 15:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Ostatnie wakacje (209) 16:00 Agenci NCIS (23-ost.) 17:00 Brzydula (35/55) 17:30 Brzydula (36/55) 18:00 Zaklinaczka duchów 2 (5/22) 19:00 Agenci NCIS 2 (1/23) 20:00 Komediowy czwartek: Facet od wuefu - komedia (USA,2007) 21:50 Dowody zbrodni 5 (10/18) 22:50 Męska sprawa - komedia (USA,2006) 00:35 Arkana magii 02:45 Druga strona medalu 3: Prof. Andrzej Bochenek (7/8) 03:20 Zakończenie programu TV 6 07:30 Idol - wersja amerykańska (7) - program rozrywkowy 08:10 Dekoratornia 08:35 Dekoratornia 09:00 Zakazane uczucie (58) 10:00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (16) - serial dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 11:00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (5) - program rozrywkowy 12:00 How Clean is Your House? (9) - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Hole in the Wall 2 (1) - program rozrywkowy 13:10 TV Market 13:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:55 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 15:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Dekoratornia 17:30 Dekoratornia 18:00 Łebski Harry (24) 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet (29) 19:00 Zakazane uczucie (59) 20:00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (17) - serial dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 21:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (9) 22:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (14) 23:00 Strażnik dusz - horror komediowy (USA,2001) 01:10 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 01:30 mała Czarna - talk show 02:15 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Cafe Futbol 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Cafe Futbol 08:30 Magazyn ligi rosyjskiej 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: HC Metalurg - VIVE Targi Kielce 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: HC Metalurg - VIVE Targi Kielce 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Hypo Tirol Innsbruck - Zenit Kazań 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Hypo Tirol Innsbruck - Zenit Kazań 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Dynamo Kazań - 2004 Tomis Constanta 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Dynamo Kazań - 2004 Tomis Constanta 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: HSV Hamburg - SG Flensburg-Handewitt 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: HSV Hamburg - SG Flensburg-Handewitt 17:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Eczacibasi Vitra Stambuł - Dresdner SC 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Trans World Sport 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Magazyn alpejski 22:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Polska - Litwa 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity Non Stop 06:30 Multipremier 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Szymorning 09:30 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Backstage Party 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 School lista 22:00 Kilerskie Karaoke 23:00 ImprESKA 01:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Na poddaszu (55/65) - magazyn poradnikowy 06:30 EURONEWS - program informacyjny (Francja,2012) 06:45 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:30 Blisko ludzi (58/86) 08:10 EURONEWS - program informacyjny (Francja,2012) 08:25 W trasie 3 (6/12) - program krajoznawczy 08:55 Miłosny biznes (14/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 09:55 Wielkie przeprowadzki (11/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 10:25 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (12/13) 10:55 Rozmowy w toku 11:45 Uwaga! po Uwadze 12:25 24 godziny przed śmiercią (2/14) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 13:35 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł (12-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 14:05 W trasie 3 (6/12) - program krajoznawczy 14:35 Studio TTV (17/32) - program publicystyczny 15:30 Psie adopcje i nie tylko (12/13) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 16:00 Bez recepty (77/78) - magazyn medyczny 17:00 Blisko ludzi (48/86) 17:45 Express 18:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 18:15 Pogoda 18:20 Rozmowy w toku 19:00 Kulisy sławy (17/30) 19:15 W pogotowiu (2/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 19:45 EURONEWS - program informacyjny (Francja,2012) 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze (149/193) 20:45 Rosyjskie laleczki (3/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 21:15 Psie adopcje i nie tylko (12/13) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 21:45 Express 22:05 Pogoda 22:10 Superwizjer 22:40 Ukryte pragnienia (2/6) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 23:40 Cela nr (32) - cykl reportaży 00:10 Wielkie przeprowadzki (11/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 00:40 W trasie 3 (6/12) - program krajoznawczy 01:10 Tancerki nocy (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Magia przeznaczenia 03:40 Kartoteka 3 (12/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 04:30 Cela nr (32) - cykl reportaży 05:00 W trasie 3 (6/12) - program krajoznawczy 05:30 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:08 Video Mix Sierockiego! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Disco Star - kulisy 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 14:00 Disco Star - kulisy 14:14 Slide Show 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Disco Star - kulisy 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Disco Star - kulisy 17:15 Wszystko mi disco! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Disco Star - kulisy 19:14 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:00 Disco Star - kulisy 21:14 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:30 23. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki Sopot '86 - Karel Gott 09:30 Wyrok na Franciszka Kłosa - dramat wojenny (Polska,2000) 11:20 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Spotkania z profesorem Zinem. Piórkiem i węglem 11:40 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Studio Gama. Muzyka na małym ekranie, czyli 'Zacznij od Bacha' - program muzyczny (Polska,1979) 12:20 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: MaMa (1) - magazyn 13:00 Informacje kulturalne 13:25 Wyrok na Franciszka Kłosa - dramat wojenny (Polska,2000) 15:10 Mścisław Rostropowicz gra II Koncert wiolonczelowy Krzysztofa Pendereckiego 15:50 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce: Katarzyna Kobro (3) 16:00 Rozmowy o kinie i nie tylko: Michał Kwieciński 16:35 Informacje kulturalne 17:00 Warszawskie gołębie - film obyczajowy (Polska,1988) 18:20 Teraz animacje! Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej: Antonio Vivaldi - Wiosna - film animowany 18:24 Teraz animacje! Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej: Antonio Vivaldi - Lato - film animowany 18:30 Teraz animacje! Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej: Antonio Vivaldi - Jesień - film animowany 18:35 Teraz animacje! Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej: Antonio Vivaldi - Zima - film animowany 18:45 Polska w dokumencie: Fotoamator - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 20:20 Hala odlotów: Czy diabeł powraca? Czy wracamy do religijności magicznej? (10) 21:10 Mad Men (8/13) 22:15 Panorama kina polskiego: Bez litości - film sensacyjny (Polska,2002) 00:25 Hala odlotów: Czy diabeł powraca? Czy wracamy do religijności magicznej? (10) 01:25 Made in America - film dokumentalny (USA,2008) 03:10 Panorama kina polskiego: Bez litości - film sensacyjny (Polska,2002) 05:15 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (5) 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 60 lat TVP: Wiadomości - 22.11.1989 08:10 60 lat TVP: Kuchnia z Okrasą: Mazurskie smaki 08:35 Flesz historii (105) 09:00 Stawka większa niż życie: Wielka wsypa (8/18) 09:50 Historia i film: "Stawka większa niż życie" - dyskusja 10:15 60 lat TVP: Pejzaż bez ciebie... piosenki Jonasza Kofty - koncert (Polska,2010) 11:15 60 lat TVP: Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: U brzegów Sahary 12:00 Okruchy rozbitego dzbana - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 13:05 Ex libris 13:15 Polska i świat z historią w tle: As przestworzy 13:35 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: Polskie kino w jidysz 13:45 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Judeł gra na skrzypcach" - zapowiedź 13:50 Judeł gra na skrzypcach - film obyczajowy (Polska,1936) 15:30 Świadkowie 15:55 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Obrona Helu (5) 16:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Droga przez piekło (1) 17:05 Stawka większa niż życie: Genialny plan pułkownika Krafta (9/18) 17:55 Historia i film: "Stawka większa niż życie" - dyskusja 18:15 Spór o historię: Skąd się wzięła Polska? 19:00 Kalendarium historyczne: Krasnoludki jadą na Ukrainę - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 20:00 Ginące cywilizacje: Prośba o deszcz. Szamani w Burkina Faso (13) 21:30 Komandoria (8) 22:00 Spór o historię: Skąd się wzięła Polska? 22:40 Listy gończe: Krwawe na płótnie (15) 23:05 60 lat TVP: Dziennik Telewizyjny - 22.11.1988 23:45 Milicyjny PRL: Konteksty: Dworzec Centralny 00:30 60 lat TVP: Pejzaż bez ciebie... piosenki Jonasza Kofty - koncert (Polska,2010) 01:25 Nieparzyści (11) 01:55 Cena życia - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 02:30 Z orłem w koronie: Między wrogami 03:20 Ex libris 03:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Lecą żurawie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 2 Biebrza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Cafe Historia - Broń dla grup rekonstrukcyjnych; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Janka - odc.14 - Gdzie dwóch świętych Mikołajów (Janka); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8.55, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 697 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia - Durian (116); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 927; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tata Kazika 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 S jak szpieg - Mój przyjaciel szpieg; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kanał Elbląski 15'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 567* Chińskie chwyty; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Tybet - Cezary i Agata (117); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (98); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 697 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Bajka o bajkach - O rybaku i złotej rybce; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Oficer odc.11 - Napad - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Nowa - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Zapomniany generał Tadeusz Jordan Rozwadowski 53'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Boruszkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Janka - odc.14 - Gdzie dwóch świętych Mikołajów (Janka); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajka o bajkach - O rybaku i złotej rybce; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Oficer odc.11 - Napad; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 697; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zapomniany generał Tadeusz Jordan Rozwadowski 53'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Boruszkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat News 06:00 Serwis informacyjny 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, sport 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, sport 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:15 Serwis informacyjny 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Serwis informacyjny 08:50 Graffiti 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, sport 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:25 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:40 Pogoda 11:45 Graffiti 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:10 Pogoda 14:15 Polska - magazyn reporterów krajowych 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:55 Pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:20 Sport 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:35 Giełda komentarzy 15:50 Wydarzenia popołudniowe 16:10 Rozmowa "Wydarzeń" 16:30 Serwis informacyjny 16:55 Pogoda 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:20 Sport 17:25 Pogoda 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Biznes Informacje 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 19:35 Interwencja 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 To był dzień 21:00 Informacje dnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 To był dzień na świecie 21:45 Polska - magazyn reporterów krajowych 22:00 Wydarzenia, opinie, komentarze 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Pogoda 23:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 23:35 To był dzień 00:35 Biznes Informacje 00:50 Interwencja 01:10 Programy powtórkowe TVP Seriale 06:35 Sąsiedzi: Magia kina (30) 07:10 Sąsiedzi: Biznes na boku (31) 07:40 Sąsiedzi: Z wizytą u Wiśniewskich (32) 08:10 Telezakupy 08:30 Doktor Murek (3/7) 09:30 Na dobre i na złe: Złoty strzał (58) 10:35 Zakład o miłość - czyli jak znaleźć chłopaka w 258 dni (59) 11:25 Telezakupy 11:50 Ranczo: Fakt prasowy (30) 12:50 Ranczo: Radio interaktywne (31) 13:50 M jak miłość (511) 14:45 Doktor Murek (4/7) 15:50 Sąsiedzi: Szczęśliwa wiadomość (33) 16:20 Sąsiedzi: Jaś czy Małgosia (34) 16:50 Ranczo: Wielkie odkrycie (32) 17:50 Ranczo: Sprawa (33) 18:55 Na dobre i na złe: Ukryte marzenia (59) 19:55 Doktor Murek (5/7) 21:05 Ranczo: Odsiecz (34) 22:05 Ranczo: Upadek obyczajów (35) 23:05 Rodzinka.pl: Koniec świata (35) 23:35 Na dobre i na złe: Piknik (500) 00:35 Głęboka woda: Zawód fotoreporter (11) 01:30 Głęboka woda: Psy (12) 02:20 Zakład o miłość - czyli jak znaleźć chłopaka w 258 dni (59) 03:10 Cudowne lata (52) 03:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 07:40 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Azerrail Baku 09:40 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Polska - Litwa 11:40 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Lokomotiw Baku - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 13:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Trentino Diatec 16:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Dynamo Moskwa - PGE Skra Bełchatów 18:10 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Atlantic City - waga lekka: Antonio Demarco - Adrien Broner 19:50 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów piłki ręcznej 20:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Tours VB - Crvena Zvezda Belgrad 22:40 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Rabita Baku - Atom Trefl Sopot 00:40 Boks 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Film 05:15 Zza kamery... 08:00 Samo życie (1456) 08:20 Samo życie (1457) 08:45 Samo życie (1458) 09:05 Samo życie (1459) 09:30 Samo życie (1460) 09:50 Samo życie (1461) 10:10 Pierwsza miłość (854) 10:45 Pierwsza miłość (855) 11:20 Iznogoud - komedia (Francja,2005) 13:20 Kirikou i czarownica - film animowany (Francja,Belgia,Luksemburg,1998) 14:55 Dobra wojna - dramat wojenny (USA,Włochy,2002) 17:05 Nick Fury - film sensacyjny (USA,1998) 19:00 Szukając miłości - komedia romantyczna (USA,2010) 21:00 Romantyczny czwartek: Szkoła uwodzenia - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1999) 23:00 Cena prawdy - thriller (USA,2008) 01:10 Ludzie Chudego (19) 02:05 Ludzie Chudego (20) 03:00 Zza kamery... Comedy Central 06:00 Graczykowie (56) 06:30 Graczykowie (1) 07:05 Rodzina zastępcza 07:30 Rodzina zastępcza 08:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę 4: Three Days of Snow (13) 08:35 Jak poznałem waszą matkę 4: The Possimpible (14) 09:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę 4: The Stinsons (15) 09:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę 4: Sorry, Bro (16) 09:55 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości: Good Croc Bad Croc (11) 10:25 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości: Po Fans Out (12) 10:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Miss Understanding/Over Phil (23) 11:20 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Jiggles/Zoo Tube (24) 11:50 Hoży doktorzy 8: My Lawyer's in Love (8) 12:15 Hoży doktorzy 8: My Absence (9) 12:45 Jak poznałem waszą matkę 4: The Stinsons (15) 13:10 Jak poznałem waszą matkę 4: Sorry, Bro (16) 13:35 Sposób użycia 5: Ruf-of-War (3) 14:00 Sposób użycia 5: Handy Man (4) 14:30 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5: The Hawking Excitation (21) 14:55 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny: And the One-Night-Stands (18) 15:20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę 4: The Front Porch (17) 15:50 Jak poznałem waszą matkę 4: Old King Clancy (18) 16:15 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Snakehead/The Falcon And the Snow Job (25) 16:45 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: The Penguin Stays in the Picture/Huffin And Puffin (26) 17:15 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5 (23) 17:40 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5 (24) 18:05 Dwóch i pół 4: Working for Caligula (1) 18:30 Dwóch i pół 4: Who's Vod Kanockers (2) 18:55 Jak poznałem waszą matkę 4: Murtaugh (19) 19:25 Jak poznałem waszą matkę 4: Mosbius Designs (20) 19:55 Hoży doktorzy 8: My Comedy Show (10) 20:20 Hoży doktorzy 8: My Nah Nah Nah (11) 20:50 Sposób użycia 5: Play Ball (5) 21:15 Sposób użycia 5: Baked (6) 21:40 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny: And the Spring Break (19) 22:05 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 4: The Robotic Manipulation (1) 22:35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 4: The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification (2) 22:55 Dwóch i pół 4: Working for Caligula (1) 23:25 Dwóch i pół 4: Who's Vod Kanockers (2) 23:50 Kasia i Tomek (6) 00:20 Kasia i Tomek (7) 00:50 Comedy Central prezentuje: Stand Up 2: Mario Cantone (8) 01:25 Comedy Central prezentuje: Stand Up 2: Todd Barry (9) 01:55 Spadkobiercy 2 (3) - serial komediowy 02:35 Kasia i Tomek (6) 03:00 Kasia i Tomek (7) 03:25 Comedy Central prezentuje: Stand Up 2: Mario Cantone (8) 03:50 Comedy Central prezentuje: Stand Up 2: Todd Barry (9) 04:15 Graczykowie (56) 04:40 Graczykowie (1) 05:10 Spadkobiercy 2 (4) - serial komediowy Nickelodeon 06:00 Olivia (8) 06:10 Dora poznaje świat (1) 06:40 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (2) 06:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (13) 07:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (3) 07:25 Fanboy i Chum Chum (3) 07:50 Wróżkowie chrzestni (20) 08:20 Wróżkowie chrzestni (11) 08:45 Dora poznaje świat (15) 09:05 Umizoomi (12) 09:35 Tickety Toc (2) 09:50 Struś Oliwia (7) 09:55 Struś Oliwia (8) 10:00 Bąbelkowy świat gupików (16) 10:25 Dora poznaje świat (7) 10:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (12) 11:15 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (13) 11:40 Fanboy i Chum Chum (20) 12:05 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (8) 12:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (9) 12:55 Turbo Dudley - psi agent (9) 13:20 Wróżkowie chrzestni (5) 13:45 Winx Club (2) 14:10 iCarly (18) 14:35 Drake i Josh (7) 15:05 Power Rangers: Samurai (2) 15:30 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości (25) 15:50 Turbo Dudley - psi agent (25) 16:15 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (7) 16:45 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (16) 17:10 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (9) 17:25 iCarly (7) 17:50 Fred: The Show (9) 18:05 Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo (4) 18:30 Big Time Rush (13) 18:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (16) 19:20 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (25) 19:40 iCarly (15) 20:10 Fred: The Show (9) 20:25 Tajemnice domu Anubisa (19) 20:40 Tess kontra chłopaki (18) 21:05 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (11) 21:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (4) 21:55 Drake i Josh (16) 22:20 Cribs (2) 22:45 Cribs (3) 23:05 Viva Mjuzik Kłiiiz (2) - teleturniej 23:35 Viva Mjuzik Kłiiiz (3) - teleturniej 00:05 Rodzina zastępcza 00:30 Rodzina zastępcza 01:05 Rodzina zastępcza 01:40 Rodzina zastępcza 02:05 Rodzina zastępcza 02:35 Rodzina zastępcza 03:00 Rodzina zastępcza 03:25 Rodzina zastępcza 03:50 Rodzina zastępcza 04:15 Rodzina zastępcza 04:40 Rodzina zastępcza 05:00 Rodzina zastępcza 05:30 Rodzina zastępcza Kino Polska 06:00 Szpital na peryferiach - nowa generacja: Świąteczny prezent (12) 07:15 Wojna domowa: Monolog zewnętrzny (12/15) 07:50 ABC animacji: Porządek musi być - film animowany (Polska,1988) 08:00 Mango 09:00 Profesor Filutek: Rigoletto (22) 09:15 Królowa Bona (3/12) 10:20 Jarzębina czerwona - dramat wojenny (Polska,1970) 12:40 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny (12) 14:00 Mango 14:45 Duże zwierzę - film obyczajowy (Polska,2000) 16:10 Wyjście awaryjne - komedia (Polska,1982) 17:50 Daleko od noszy: Oczekiwanie (4/7) 19:15 W pustyni w puszczy: Smain (4-ost.) 20:15 Kryminalne czwartki: To my - film obyczajowy (Polska,2000) 22:00 To ja, złodziej - dramat sensacyjny (Polska,2000) 23:50 Czterej pancerni i pies: 'Rudy', miód i krzyże (5) 00:55 Czterej pancerni i pies: Most (6) 02:00 Mango 03:00 Instrukcja obsługi PRL: Ceremoniał szkolny - film dokumentalny (Polska,1978) 03:20 Instrukcja obsługi PRL: Polski bohater współczesny - film dokumentalny (Polska,1984) 03:30 Instrukcja obsługi PRL: Edukacja - film dokumentalny (Polska,1985) 03:45 Instrukcja obsługi PRL: Olimpiada - film dokumentalny (Polska,1979) 04:00 Instrukcja obsługi PRL: O dziatkach niejadkach - film dokumentalny (Polska,1961) 04:15 Instrukcja obsługi PRL: Zazdrość - film dokumentalny (Polska,1967) 04:35 Instrukcja obsługi PRL: Skąd się biorą dzieci - film dokumentalny (Polska,1966) 04:45 Instrukcja obsługi PRL: Jeszcze nie dorośli - film dokumentalny (Polska,1976) 05:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Trentino Diatec 09:00 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: KGHM Zagłębie Lubin - PGE GKS Bełchatów 11:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: FC Barcelona - Real Sarragosa 13:00 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Wisła Kraków - Śląsk Wrocław 15:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Rabita Baku - Atom Trefl Sopot 17:00 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka - mecz: 1. FC Nürnberg - Bayern Monachium 19:00 Bundesliga 20:30 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Polska - Litwa 22:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Dynamo Moskwa - PGE Skra Bełchatów 00:30 Atleci 01:00 Zakończenie programu